The present invention disclosed herein relates to a solid type heat dissipation device, and more particularly, to a lightweight and thin solid type heat dissipation device that improves thermal conductivity.
Recently, semiconductor devices are required to have high efficiency and high reliability. However, heat generated from semiconductor devices degrades their efficiency and reliability.
Small portable electronic communication devices including sub-notebooks, cellular phones, portable multimedia players (PMPs), and game consoles are gradually becoming lighter and slimmer, and their heating value have reached about 100 W/cm2. However, there is still a need for much slimmer small portable electronic communication devices. As electronic communication devices become slimmer, miniaturization, integration and heat control become more difficult to incorporate in their design.
Heat control technology of small electronic devices may be classified into control methods using passive cooling devices and control methods using active cooling devices, which are determined according to the required heat dissipation amount and the environment. A cooling device including a fan and a heat sink is used for an electronic appliance having a low heating value, and a cooling device including a heat pipe is used for an electronic appliance having a high heating value. As high performance electronic appliances are being developed in recent years, cooling devices including heat pipes are widely used.
However, as the size and thickness of electronic appliances decrease, the thickness of heat pipes should also be decreased. In this case, since heat pipes require wicks for generating capillary force therein, when the thickness of heat pipes are decreased, wicks may be damaged or their performance may be degraded. To address these limitations, research and development on plate type heat pipes has been actively carried out.
Although plate type heat pipes, having a thickness of about 1 mm, are adapted for portable electronic appliances, much slimmer cooling devices having a thickness less than 1 mm will be required. However, it is difficult to decrease the thickness of a heat pipe because of the limitation in securing space for gas flow that significantly affects the performance of the heat pipe.